1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a radiation assembly and particularly to a structure set up with a radiator and heat guiding tubes.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional radiator assembly has a radiator 11 with fitting holes 111 and the fitting holes 111 are joined with heat guiding tubes 12.
Referring to FIG. 2 in company with FIG. 1, the heat guiding tubes 12 are fitted to the fitting holes 111 before the radiator 11 is attached to the heat generation object such as central processing unit.
Referring to FIG. 2 again, when the radiator 11 connects with the heat guiding tubes 12, the heat guiding tubes 12 have a bent part 121 respectively so that the a space 122 between the bent part 121 and outermost surface 123 of the radiator is formed and the heat guiding tubes 12 are incapable of contacting with the radiator 11 completely. Although the space 122 is an unavoidable deficiency, it is a significant factor that the radiator 11 and the heat guiding tubes 12 cannot provide a good effect of heat dissipation.
Furthermore, due to the radiator 11 being attached to the heat generation object 13 directly and most radiators being made of extruded aluminum, which provides unfavorable conduction efficiency comparing to the steel, the conventional radiator 11 is unable to dissipate the heat speedily in addition to a problem of cost.
From the foregoing, the conventional radiator assembly 1 has the following disadvantages:                1. The bent part 121 of each heat guiding tube 12 is incapable of performing heat dissipation effectively.        2. The conventional radiator, which is attached to the heat generation object 13 directly, is unable to guide the heat outward speedily.        